


The Iris Protection Squad (or not)

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BAMF!Iris, Crack, First Dates, Full body costumes, Gen, Gladio can't be a spy, Gladio relating to his rom com novels, Happy ending except for the date., Ignis is a reluctant but still good bro, Insomnia waffle house?, Insults, Prompto Is A Good Bro, Protective Older Brothers, Rom-com esque plot mentions, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Now that your baby sister brought over the epitome of not-boyfriend material, Gladio is hell bent on stalking them on their first date and making sure his baby sister is safe. Getting help and roping in Prompto and Ignis, he got more than he bargained for but he's ok with it.





	The Iris Protection Squad (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh~ I'm late! Gonna proof read and add more tags later. Please accept my rough draft for now until I get on a PC again.
> 
> Update 8th June 2018 : Done editing everything. Phew~

Gladiolus was so glad that Prompto worked as at the Insomia Waffle House mascot. Iris was having his first date here. If he wasn’t, he pitied the poor guy who would have been in Prompto’s place because he would have had to knock out the guy, steal the costume and probably burn the evidence afterward.  

Prompto, once he heard about Gladio’s plight, he lent the costume immediately. A fellow good bro.

Like a your typical rom-com plot, the date his baby sister brought was a flashy, young loser that he was struggling not to growl at the guy every 5 seconds. He never thought he’ll be the unreasonable overprotective character in the books but surely this is an exception.

As Prompto instructed, his work is to hand out brochures and sometimes balloons to the children. Before long, his targets arrived.

Iris was hanging off his arm and being all lovey-dovey with each other. He watched the guy like a hawk. He just knows that this guy was up to no good but if he was to convince his sister, he needed proof.

He hovered closer to the guy, trying to pick up their conversation. Thankfully, with the costume, it was less conspicuous.

“-choc and cream waffles, coming up!” Iris chirped happily as she went to order her waffles.

Gladio decided to hover while staring at the guy. He hoped that his glare could kill him and make it all easy for him to end this quick.

The guy shifted as he turned to face Gladio. Instead of reacting, Gladio stood really still. Wondering, if he would come closer.

And the bastard did. He looked up at him and scrunched his face in thought. A child passed by and Gladio gave the girl a balloon, waving energetically at her at the same time. Keeping up with the appearances.

Once the girl passed, the punk stood within an arm’s length away. “Hey, loser. Why don’t you go somewhere else? You’re an eyesore.” He said arrogantly in disdain. “Me and my girl are trying to eat.” 

That was kind of impressive considering how short he was. Gladio was now in a dilemma. If he punched the guy now, Prompto might get fired and he would get his sister’s ire. If he doesn’t, he is probably going to mouth off and call the manager and get Prompto fired. Prompto is a bro. And bros don’t get other bros fired. Besides, between Ignis and Cor, this pipsqueak’s insult are nothing.

But whatever it is, he ain’t gonna move from this spot…partly out of strategic information gathering and partly because this punk said to move.

While zoning out, he was getting riled up and insulted Gladio even worse, causing the passerbys to stare. When he threw out a punch, Gladio could have easily avoided it but he forgot he was in a moogle suit and part of the head got hit by the punch, causing him to stumble back on his ass.

He was so shocked that he fell on his ass, he didn’t notice the sudden stop from the surrounding crowd. The loser was staring him with a smug look

Before he could retaliate, his sister was there. “What the hell was that for?” She said indignantly. She went to stand in between him and Gladio, pushing him off.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. Ladies shouldn’t act like this.” He tried to placate as Iris help him up, asking if he was alright.

Gladio nearly snorted if not for the fact that his sister was bristling when she rounded him again. Standing straight, she stood in front of him, radiating cold fury. The fact she’s shorter than the punk makes it even more surreal.

“A lady would have tried to talk you down and help this guy, Solis. “ She said imperiously. “But Amicitia ladies stand up for the weak and the wronged in the name of the King, Crystal and the Astral. “ She began as she stepped forward, intimidatingly. “And comes the time, we shall serve as Shield to the King or Queen.”

“If you think I missed the part you call him a ‘furry sissy’, you’re wrong.” She threatened the paling punk with a jab of her finger.

This had to be one of the proudest moments in Gladio’s life.  He could almost feel tears threatening to fall. That was how proud he was for his baby sister.

“I-I will not stand to this.” The punk stuttered, trying to slap his sister.

Gladio only managed to tense before Iris took the arm and throw him over her shoulder.

Gladio clapped proudly. “That’s my girl!.” Gladio said aloud.

 The crowd joined in with the applause while Iris stared at him in surprise. 

 Needless to say, Gladio will never ever be working for a spy network anytime soon.

 The day ended with the siblings being expelled (rather gently) from the premises. 

The punk was long gone by then and developed a hatred for all Moogle related products, which he ended up burning his mother’s collector’s set and was sent away to a mental asylum.

“Ah, nice ending.” Gladio said satisfactorily as put down the report and return it to Ignis. It has been a week since then.

They were at Ignis’s office in the Citadel.

Ignis just gave another grimace and an unimpressed shook of his head. “Isn’t this going overboard?”

“Nuh-uh. Not for Iris.” Prompto said proudly. “The Iris Protections Squad approves.”

Gladio gave him a scrutinizing look at the name as Ignis looks like he had enough for the day.

“Now, gentlemen. If you could excuse yourselves out. I’m going out for a dri-snack.” Ignis said, smoothly covering his stumble with words.

Ignis only gave a long suffering sigh as he locked his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me. I'll edit it all soon.
> 
> Update 8th June 2018 : Done editing everything. Phew~


End file.
